


This is about my fave

by Protomoons



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protomoons/pseuds/Protomoons
Kudos: 6





	1. Spacey

Spacey. Sometimes you needed a moment to not think at all. So she laid there simply staring at the dark sky, sprinkled with the stars that were far far away, the moon giving off a lowly light. The wind was almost completely unnoticeable, but she noticed it. She noticed everything around her. She was at peace. She felt connected to everything around her, in harmony with the universe. She would do this for hours on end, feeling such deep serenity, a nice little feeling. She was just there, she was simply content. It feels good to just exist, to worry about nothing in the world, to have nothing phase you. She hugged someone near and dear to her, a simple piece of dough, considered her child. He's alive, and he's full of love for her and shes full of love for him. They both simply sat there, feeling the purest type of love, the one felt between a mother and her child. Relaxed. Nothing mattered in this moment, except their strong bond.


	2. You can Feel

She sat next to the one most would consider her master, yet that is not how they thought of each other. They were friends. The best of friends. Though, NaN felt the need to protect her like a mother would her child, as she does with many everyone else. But with this girl, she felt it much more strongly. She was crying, which was common, but NaN was always there to comfort her with whatever was bothering her. She stroked her hair, which was very soft and beautiful. Karli kept on crying. "Tell me what happened, you will feel better. I am here to listen to everything," NaN said in her soft, calming voice. Karli sobbed and hugged NaN, crying on her shoulder. NaN simply let Karli feel her emotions, because there was no reason to force her to stop feeling the way she did. It's ok to feel emotions, and she knew this. Now, when you're constantly sad or feel emotionless and it seems to be endless, that is when we truly start worrying. Karli suddenly let go of NaN and sat up straight, finally trying to speak. "I just wish people were nicer to animals." NaN pat her head.


	3. Love Your Work

Kneading, kneading, kneading away. Such joy! She was happy. She loved cooking, and of course, curry and naan were her most favorite things to cook. She cooked for many people, with a lot of love. You could FEEL the love as you ate. She had plenty of love for everyone. She felt the love as she cooked. She took her time, she enjoyed every second of it. The dough shes usually with watched. He would never get cooked. He loved being kneaded, though, and NaN really enjoyed kneading him, so after the bread that would be cooked started baking, she took her time to start kneading him. Kneading, kneading, kneading away...


	4. Ice Cream for God

"Is this truly what you want or need, chellam?" MZD nodded, "I need ice cream! That's all I ever needed in this world, do you understand?" He pointed at NaN and crossed one leg over the other. NaN stared at him. "What do you want? Just give me the ice cream, the deal was 3 wishes, wasn't it? I just need one right now, and it's ice cream." NaN blinked, "No, you don't need it." MZD looked back in confusion, "Don't need it? Of course I do!" Without a word, NaN teleported out of MZD's kitchen to go to the store. MZD stared at the spot she was at, "What the heck?"  
NaN walked down to the fridges at the back of the store. She got a tub for every flavor of ice cream available. She also got some cones, and even bananas, whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate and caramel fudge for good measure. She then paid for it, the cashier being confused about her appearance. She didn't say a word through the entire transaction. She did give the cashier something extra though, hidden between the bills, just a simple piece of chocolate. However she knew the cashier loved chocolate, no one will know. She just does.  
She appeared once more in MZD's kitchen with everything, and set it all down on the table. MZD squealed with joy, then immediately pretended to not care at all (he was super excited, though). She gave him 3 scoops of ice cream on one cone for him to have something to enjoy while she made him something bigger. MZD joyfully ate the ice cream, not being able to contain his emotions. NaN simply prepared multiple banana splits for them all to enjoy. When MZD was finished with his ice cream, he saw what NaN was doing and yelped joyfully. He ran up to the table and started boucing excitedly. "Wait, are you seriously making that for me? Of course you are, I'm God! You better be doing stuff for me!." No one has seen MZD this excited before, except for Photon. NaN smiled a bit as MZD kept on bouncing excitedly. "Yes yes, ice cream, that is so good..." he whispered to himself.  
She finally finished and gave one to MZD and one to Hatena, and kept one for herself. About 10 were left on the table, all for MZD after he finished the one he got. They all sat on invisible chairs, floating as they ate their ice cream, just how they usually sat.


	5. Blur

Kneading, kneading, kneading in space, she saw a yellow blur from afar. She simply saw, and paid no mind to it. After a while, the same blur started getting closer, and closer to her. She finally managed to make out what the blur was. It was Meteor! Dashing around like he always does.


	6. It Is Simple

There sat a lone girl. In a simple black dress and simple black hair and simple black eyes. She stared longingly into the distance, the moonlight shining on her. A small animal approached her. A small bird, flying down and perching on her head. The bird stood out from the dark scenery, with its yellow, purple, and pink feathers, it's eyes a glistening turquoise. "Hello," whispered Kagome softly to the bird. "Vanakkam, chellam," replied the bird. "You can speak? Interesting..." Kagome thought out loud. The bird stayed silent. Kagome kept on staring at the distance. The bird started speaking again, "Those eyes, the eyes of someone who seeks something, what do you look for?" "Something, far, far, far away," "And do you know exactly what that is?" Kagome pondered the question for a bit, then replied, "No, I don't." "Then, how will you find it, if you do not know what it is?" Kagome sat in silence and looked again. "It's so simple, you need to know what you are seeking before you look for it," the bird said. Kagome picked up the bird and put it infront of her, "You aren't a bird, now, are you?" The bird looked up at Kagome, "You're a smart girl." The bird jumped off her hands and returned to her regular form. "I knew it was you," Kagome said. NaN nodded. Kagome looked at the floor for a while, then looked back up, "I'll know what I'm looking for once I find it."


	7. Love Each Other

Nyami and Mimi have been planning this day for weeks. A nice picnic out in the park, although it doesn't sound like much, they like to make everything big. Or, at least, some things. They decided to make the picnic huge. NaN was there, since she was invited. Nyami and Mimi were cuddling, not being able to resist each other's love. This was a very lovely picnic. They looked at NaN and simply thanked her for bringing the curry, and offered her a sandwich that Mimi made (NaN and Mimi are, both vegetarian). NaN accepted the sandwich and ate it. Nyami and Mimi kept on cuddling while NaN set up the food she brought. She left when she was finished, knowing that right now Nyami and Mimi are better left alone. They kept on cuddling each other, Nyami purring slightly once NaN was far from hearing distance.


	8. Gambler Z

The Gambler Z theme was playing from the tv, who's light softly illuminated the dark castle room. Smile couldn't help but keep on giggling, as he always does. NaN sat silently next to him, kneading, enjoying being with him. She would constantly give him plates of curry from the infinite supply in her head, which he would finish super quickly. She felt happy knowing that she could bring someone such joy. Smile really did seem very happy. They kept on watching Gambler Z.


	9. Mischievous

Vela and Loof were both up to their shenanigans as they always are. Causing mischief around the Pop'n world. Though, somehow they ended up in Karli's castle. Managing to get past many guards, they decided to go in and, maybe have some fun in there. Speedily through the hallways (accidentally knocking things over), they raced to the top floor. They managed to reach the top, Vela winning by a tiny bit, but they didn't notice it and called it a tie. Someone at the end of the hall did notice who won. "Congratulations, Vela chellam." Vela jumped. He didn't expect to see anyone here. NaN flew out to go clean the mess they made. Loof looked at Vela, confused.


	10. Find your Peace

"Ryuta chellam, you seem very stressed." Ryuta bounced his legs, even as he sat with his legs crossed on the floor. He fidgeted a bit with his hands. He shrugged, then bit his lip a little. NaN proceeded to sit next to Ryuta, "I will try to help." She sat in lotus position, "Can you sit like this?" Ryuta tried, but couldn't do it. "That is ok, chellam, you can stay sitting like you were before." Ryuta went back to sitting with his legs simply crossed. "Try to sit up straight, Ryuta chellam." Ryuta sat up. "Close your eyes, put your hands on your knees," she started saying in a quiet, calming voice. "Breathe slowly, focus on it, ignore your rushing thoughts, for right now, they do not matter." Ryuta listening to NaN. He felt himself relaxing a bit. "Do not think of the future, do not think of the past. Focus on the moment, for nothing is happening and everything is at peace." Ryuta felt himself feeling calmer and calmer as he continued listening to NaN. He felt peaceful. NaN stopped talking entirely. She made circles with her fingers, her index finger touching her thumb, the rest of her fingers extended and relaxed. The jnana mudra, meaning knowledge. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, noticing everything around her but paying no mind to any of it. They were at peace.


	11. Rest

Fuga was practicing his yo-yo tricks. Yet, there was a trick he would always fail. He failed and failed and failed. Eventually, he got fed up. He groands and threw the yo-yo on the floor. He went against a wall, leaned back, and covered his face. A cat came from around the corner of the building and walked up to Fuga. She curled up infront of him. "You know it is okay to fail, chellam," she said, confusing Fuga a bit. "But this is too much, now, isn't it?" he replied. The cat stretched and got closer to Fuga, sitting near the wall right next to him. "It is ok, no matter how much." Fuga looked at the cat, "Is it?" The cat shook her head, "Of course it is, that is the only way you can learn, but right now, I believe you need to rest a bit. You have tired yourself out, chellam." Fuga tried making a decision, should he keep on practicing or just rest a bit? He did feel tired, and he wasn't really having fun anymore, "Guess I should," he replied. "Oh, and, anyways," the cat said. She transformed into her true self. "Oh, it's you," Fuga said, in a pretty monotone voice. Fuga looked at his yo-yo, "But no matter how much I practice, sometimes I feel like I'm going nowhere." NaN looked at the yo-yo herself, "It is ok if you do not instantly see yourself getting better, because you are getting better, and it does not really matter how long it takes, because all that matters is how good you are now, and you know, your tricks really impress me, chellam." Fuga felt a bit proud after being told that, "Thanks."


	12. Trapped Away

The girl, trapped in the castle. Trapped, deprived of all freedom. Freedom. All was trapped, except, for one thing. All was trapped except for action. All was trapped except for thought. All was trapped except for feeling. All was trapped except for dreams. All was trapped except for knowledge. All was trapped except for hope. All was trapped except for....   
The girl freed her mind constantly, for that, they could never trap. Staring out the window, at the sky and the glowing stars and moon. Her mind going places she has never gone to before. Her mind going everywhere. Her mind touching everything. Her mind seeing everything. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze. She knew something. She shouldn't be here. She should have never been trapped.   
Her presence made her feel better.  
The girl found peace. The girl found it inside herself. The girl found hope. The girl found it inside herself. The girl found happiness. The girl found it inside herself. The girl found sadness. The girl found it inside of her.  
Pillars of light rising all around. Complex patterns spinning in a dizzying manner. A warm feeling all over her, like bathing in the sunlight in a warm summer day, lazily laying around, out in the grass, eyes closed while facing up as to not harm your sight. She opened her eyes, decided it was time to lay down and sleep.  
Her presence made her feel better.  
She shook while laying down. She cried. She had to let it out. It has been a long time since she had last seen anyone she loved. She was forced apart from everyone she loved, everyone who loved her. She was gone. She was missing. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She couldn't stop. Soon she felt herself swimming in a pool of her own tears. It was good to get it all out.  
She fell asleep in puddles of her stress, frustration, sadness, anger. She fell asleep feeling drenched in guilt. She wanted back. She wanted home. She wanted all she loved back. She woke back up. She sat up quickly. She stared at her.  
Her presence made her feel better.  
A bit of a portal back to those who loved her. NaN sat next to Rosemary and stroked her head. Rosemary started to cry once more.  
Pillars of light rising all around. Complex patterns spinning in a dizzying manner. A warm feeling all over her, like bathing in the sunlight in a warm summer day, lazily laying around, out in the grass, eyes closed while facing up as to not harm your sight.


	13. Remember

She tested the curry he was cooking and thought about it for a while. Ash stared at her, wondering if she liked it. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, you're doing very good chellam!" Ash grinned a wide toothy grin. NaN proceeded to serve herself Ash's curry, which made him feel extremely proud of himself. She liked it. NaN. Basically the master of curry, liked his curry. That was special to him. NaN sat at the Deuil's dining table and invited Ash to sit with her. Ash ran excitedly to the table and sat down rather roughly. NaN giggled at this. She looked at him with loving eyes, eyes of those who thought of the past. Reminiscing. Somehow her thoughts became his, both remembering when he was just a young boy, his dreams of becoming a master chef. His passion which has driven him for years, along with his love for singing and drumming. Cooking the most glorious meals for fun. How far he has come, it's amazing. The memories suddenly stopped. NaN ate the curry. Ash knew she was proud of him, for how far he has come.


End file.
